Realidad Virtual: Mi Creación, Mi Enemigo
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Serena va a vivir a New York en busca de una mejor vida. Ella tiene pesadillas continuamente, pero un heroe siempre aparece en ellas para salvarla, hasta que llega el momento en que no aparece. Sere comenza a escribir sobre sus pesadillas ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que sus personajes han cobrado vida? Pero hay un problema: cobraron vida tanto los buenos como los malos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo!**

**Primeramente: muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic.**

**¡Espero que me den su opinión para saber si quieren que lo continúe!**

**3...2...¡1!**

* * *

**Serena POV**

Sentí el viento frío sobre mi piel al mismo tiempo que revolvía un poco mis cabellos sueltos, mientras gotas de lluvia me bañaban el rostro. En una mano llevaba una maleta y la otra sostenía la pequeña mano de un niño. Ese niño no era mi hijo, al menos no de sangre, pero yo lo había "adoptado" ¿Cómo no brindarle ayuda y apoyo a un pequeño que duerme en el portal de tu casa, y que tiene solo 5 años? Creo que todos los que tengas sentimientos lo abrían acojido. Endymión era un niño precioso. Tranquilo y hasta un poco tímido. Pero era mi todo. En este poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo conmigo se había conseguido un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Corrimos para guarecernos de la lluvia en el portal de una tienda.

**Endy:** ¿fal-falta mucho?

**Sere:** Tranquilo, cariño. Ya falta poco. Nuestra nueva casa no queda muy lejos.

**Endy:** ¿por qué no vinimos en tu carro?

Sere: según habían dicho en el televisor el día debía estar despejado y recuerda- me agaché a susurrarle- si somos personas normales, de vez en cuando tenemos que hacer cosas normales- me levanté- Pero al parecer el tiempo cambió.

Si. No es que no fuera normal. El caso es que yo era escritora. Una muy famosa, por sierto. Yo era la autora de "Luz" (mi primer libro) Niebla (sombra) y Oscuridad (el último)" y ya cada uno tenía su película, pero nadie sabía quien había escrito esos libros porque escribía con un alias, porque si pusiera mi nombre mi vida se volvería un infierno. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma, y de el pequeño también. A Endy (como le llamaba cariñosamente) le fascinaba que le leyera. El leía un poco, pero la mayoría de las cosas no lo entendía bien, por lo que todas las noche leía para que se durmiera.

Tomamos un taxi y le di la dirección al hombre para que nos llevara a nuestra nueva casa en New York. En mi antiguo "barrio" me sentía extraña. Demasiados comentarios acerca de mí. Yo era la "chica extraña" de aquel lugar, y me comensaba a astiar de las miradas que todos me mandaban. Las mujeres con odio, pero los hombres me comían con la mirada. Por eso desidí cambiar de ambiente. Endymión se comenzó a quedar dormido mirando las gotas de agua desender por el cristal de la ventana, así que lo cargué y lo acosté de tal forma que secostara su cabeza en mis muslos. Sus cabellos negro-azulados estaban húmedos y rápidamente humedecieron mis pantalones.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz. Aunque a la vez triste. Mis padres habían muerto desde hacía ya varios años, y me sumí en una dura oscuridad. Pero un rayo de esperanza apareció en mis sueños. Antes tenía horrorozas pesadillas, me despertaba gritando y empapada de sudor cada noche. Hasta que una noche apareció él. El heroe de mis sueños. EL que siempre me rescataba y me susurraba que todo estaría bien. Gracias a esos sueños me sentí inspirada y comencé a escribir mis libros. A las spersonas les gustó tanto que me comenzaron a escribir en el blog que creé con mi seudónimo. Pero cada vez eran los sueños se hacían más vividos. Él nunca hablaba mucho, se pasaba todo lo que duraba el sueño diciéndome que no tuviera miedo y que todo estaría bien. Me agradaba tanto estar serca de él que no me dí cuenta en que momento me enamoré. Así es, me enamoré de un sueño.

**Choffer:** Señorita, ya hemos llegado.

La voz del conductor me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y vi la enorme casa a mi izquierda, que desde ahora era mi casa. No iba a negar que la casa se veía un poco tenebrosa, pero me encantaba ese aire misterioso.

**Sere:** Endy, cariño, despierta...ya hemos llegado.

Endy abrió sus ojitos muy lentamente. Se veía tan tierno que casi me dolió despertarlo. Le pagué al conductor y abrimos la reja de la casa. Caminamos por el gran camino de la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y abrirla con las llaves. La sala era enorme y muy silenciosa. Tenía una enorme lámpara colgando del techo (bastante alto, por cierto). La casa parecía de la edad antigua, pero era hermosa, grande y misteriosa. Tenía una gran escalera que se podía ver desde la entrada, la cual se abría en la planta superior. Dando así un ala a la izquierda y un ala a la derecha.

Endymión corrió y subió a el ala derecha. Me contagiaba su alegría. No lo detuve, cogí la maleta y me fuí a el ala izquierda. Escuché como se serraba una puerta y supe que ya el niño había elegido su habitación en el ala derecha. Suspiré y no pude contener una sonrisa. Fijé mi vista en el pasillo. En el habían cuatro puertas. ¿por qué habían tantas? ni idea. Había una puerta que estaba más apartada de las otras y opté por ocupar esa.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Todo estaba en penumbras. Se sentía un aura mortífera en ese cuarto, pero no me detuve y prendí la luz. Había una enorme cómoda con una inmensa cama y ena gran ventana. En esa casa todo era grande.

Me recosté en a cama sin importarme el polvo. Me sentía muy cansada. Y quedé dormida casi al instante. Esta vez el sueño fue mucho peor, todo fue confuso.

Sangre, daga, dolor, humillación, violación, suicidio, asecinato, gritos, lamentos, suspiros, susurros, vacio, Serena, corre, muerte, confución, frustación, llámame, heridas, agujas, quemaduras, ácido, masacre, tortura, "Darien", sal de aquí, despierta, tienes que despertar...nada...

**Sere:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Desperté sobresaltada. Otra pesadilla, pero esta había sido demasiado vivida. Y lo peor aún. Él no estaba allí. El miedo me asaltó. ¿y si no lo volvía a ver? ¿y si no me salvaba más de esas crueles pesadillas? ¿y si...? ¿y si...? ¿y si...?

Todas mis dudas era un "¿y si...?"

La única solución era no volver a dormir. No hasta que lo hiciera involuntariamente. Así que me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a ir a el cuarto de mi pequeño. Llegué y vi que él estaba surmiendo plácidamente. EL viaje había sido muy largo y debía estar agotado. Sonreí y dejé lo de arreglarle el cuarto para después. Saqué mi laptop de la maleta y la abrí sentándome la cama. El cuarto solo era iluminado por la luz de mi ordenador, pero podía ver las cosas (a suras penas, pero podía) Comencé a escribir mi nuevo libro llamado "Suspiros" pero los párpados se me cerraban casi al instante. Me pellizqué para evitar que el sueño me venciera y escuché como mi puerta se cerraba de un portazo haciendo que me sobresaltara. Miré a la puerta había un "MUERTE" escrita en el. Me asusté y me subí a la cama. Estaba sola, el cuarto de Endy estaba bien lejos de el mío.

En las paredes comenzaron a aparecer más letreros: "MUERTE", "HUYE", "SAL", "LLAMAME".

Me hice un ovillo, aún sentada sobre la cama, y me agarré la cabeza con las manos y los codos en mi rodilla. Solo un letrero me había llamado realmente la atención, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para levantar la vista. Lamentos se comenzaron a escuchar por todos lados. Entonces recordé el nombre que escuché en mi sueño.

**Sere:** Darien...

Al mencionar el nombre todos esos lamentos y susurros cesaron. Era como si ubiera mencionado una palabra mágica. Todo quedó sumido en silencio otra vez y me armé de valor para alzar la vista. Los letreros ya habían desaparecido. Suspiré, pero me volví a tensar cuando sentí unos brazos abrazarme. Levanté la vista y le ví. Era él. Era mi heroe. ¿pero era real? ¿cómo?

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes y esperar!**

**No e subido el capi antes porque e tenido "problemas" con mi mamá y escribo solo cuando ella no esta en la n.n!**

**Besitos a todos y gracias por leer.**

**Gelygirl: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡me encantó tu comentario! Besos y cuídate *w***

**Yesqui2000: ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar amiga!**

* * *

¿Cómo era posible? No, ese no podía ser él. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado un hombre a la casa? ¿o ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué? Me separé de él con tanta fuerza que caí de la cama de trasero al piso. Él se estiró en la cama, acostándose y dejando que su cabeza colgara levemente de la orilla de la cama, mientras ponía sus brazos estendidos y su barbilla en la unión de sus manos.

**Sere:** ¿qu-quién eres?- pregunté alejándome un poco de la cama y chocando mi espalda con la pared.

**Darien:** ¿tan grande fue el susto que te olvidaste de mí? - mostró una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara- soy Darien, y soy tuyo.

**Sere:** ¿mío?- ¿eh? eso si que me confundió- ¿de qué demonios hablas? oye, chico, ¿te sientes bien?

**Darien:** jajaja. ¿En serio no me reconoces, Serena?- alzó una ceja y entonces supe que si era él.

**Sere:** eres tú...-susurré y él sonrió al mismo tiempo que se le iluminaran los ojos- p-p-pero...

**Darien:** ¿qué hago aquí? tu me creaste. Pusiste tanto empeño y pasión en tus libros que aquí me trajiste. Soy real- se sentó en mi cama y se tocó su torso desnudo...torso desnudo- ahora soy total y completamente tuyo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, al parecer intentando besarme, pero yo fui más rápida y me alejé. EL sonrió y se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi, haciendo que los dos cayéramos a el suelo, él sobre mí.

**Darien:** ¿me tienes miedo, preciosa?- sonrió y me besó la frente. Una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo- al parecer no has entendido mucho. Verás, tu escribiste los libros. Pero en ellos mostraste cada uno de tus sentimientos y emociones. Nos describiste demasiado bien, el protagonista era yo...y la protagonista eras tú. Dime que quieres que haga y lo aré- paseó su nariz por mi cuello, aliéndolo y besándolo.

**Sere:** p-pues...quiero qu-que te...detengas...-dije como pude. A pesar de que estar difrutando lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitar sentir miedo- p-por favor...-pedí.

**Darien:** si eso es lo que quieres...-murmuró no muy convencido, pero se separó de mí.

Iba a hablar, pero un lijero golpe en la puerta me interrumpió.

Endy: ¿s-serena?- me llamó tímidamente.

Miré a Darien y el me miraba divertido.

**Sere:** escóndete- susurré. El no me hizo caso- me dijiste que arías lo que yo quiciera- asintió- pues entonces ¡escóndete!

Se paró y miró alrededor. No había ningún lugar donde el cu[iera sin quedar aplastado o apretadísimo, así que se metió debajo de la cama. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y abrí la puerta con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Allí estaba Endymión con un oso de peluche en una mano y restregándose los ojitos con la otra.

**Sere:** ¿qué sucede, cielo?- lo inité a entrar con un gesto de la mano y lo cargué por debajo de los brazos para sentarlo sobre la cama. Yo me arrodillé delante de él para quedar a su altura- ¿va todo bien?

**Endy:** me deperté porque escuché que algo se partía. Al parecer un baso o una lámpara. Y me encontré este peluchito en el suelo- mencionó mientras me lo extendía. Lo tomé y lo inspeccioné. Tenía una pequeña targetita colgando de un lado con las iniciales "S.C." Eso hizo que mi curiosidad creciera, pero lo dejé pasar.

**Sere:** es precioso, corazón. ¿Así que estaba en el piso?

Endy: b-bu-bueno...- se comenzó a morder un poco el labio inferior. Ese gesto era tan mío, al parecer se lo había pegado, y ahora también era suyo.

**Sere:** dime, pequeño. Sabes que me puedes contar todo- la ansiedad ma estaba carcomiendo.

**Endy:** la verdad, el peluchito me lo dió una niña...

Fruncí el ceño. ¿qué niña?

**Sere:** ¿qué niña?

Endy: tiene el pelo color café, pero la mitad del pelo de la parte de alante de la carita le cubría la mitad de la cara. Tiene unas grandes ojeras y es suuuuuper blanca. Andaba con una bata de dormir ancha y blanca que le llega a las rodillas y tienes los ojos blancos completos, y los labios de un colos azul-morado, como si se estuviera congelando...me dió mucho miedo.

Comenzó a hipar por los sollozos que intentaba contener, pero que no lograga controlar.

**Sere:** tranquilo, cariño- lo abracé para que no llorara. Odiaba verle llorar- todo está bien, todo está bien. Estoy aquí, no te voy a abandonar y no voy a dejar que una niña mala, fea y tonta te asuste- lo miré- recuerda que necesito un hombre que me proteja- sonreí y el también, pero muy tímidamente.

Después me dijo que se iba a duchar y salió corriendo con la sonrisa todavía levantando la comisura de sus labios, al igual que los míos.

**Darien:** ¿ya puedo salir?

**Sere:** espera- cerré la puerta- listo, ya puedes salir.

**Darien:** no me puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo- parecía preocupado- ¿eres tonta?

**Sere:** ¿y ahora que hice?

**Darien:** insultaste a mi hermana. ¿acaso te parece poco?

Recordé la historia. La hermana de Darien: un alma en pena. Muy celosa de todos aquellos que se acercaran a su hermano o que la insultaran, dispuesta a todo con tal de matar y masacrar a todas las personas cerca de ella o Darien. Ella era la mala de la historia. La maldad en cuerpo y alma. Era la reencarnación de la tortura y el sufrimiento. Ella era todos mis miedos unidos, cada una de mis pesadillas, cada uno de mis temores en una sola alma. Yo la había creado para poder describir mis peores temmores. La había llamado Syl. Y Endymión la había visto. Ella nos quería a nosotros fuera de su camino.

Y venía a por mí.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**IceQueenBarbarien: Hola! Se lo de la ortografía, pero es que yo en realidad escribo "a escondidas" jijiji. Y casi no me da tiempo a rectificar (cuando me da tiempo) Pero muchas gracias por leer!**

**Gelygirl: ¡Hello! Muchas gracias por tu precioso review. Amo tus comentarios! n.n!**

**Yesqui2000: ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! jajaja. ¡Besos!**

* * *

Sentada entre millones de hojas, presa del miedo, estoy leyendo los primeros apuntes que hice cuando comencé a escribie mi primer libro. Necesito encontrar algo para alejar a Syl de mi y de Endymión. No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase, y menos si es por mi culpa. Encuentro la hoja en la que la describo, y mi miedo aumenta a cada minuto.

* * *

_...blanca, demasiado blanca para ser una persona normal. Con la mirada perdida y completamente blanca. Se acerca a mí a paso lento, arrastrando un oso de peluche de una mano y la otra cayéndole sin ningún movimiento a lado de su cuerpo. Arrastra los pies, que no hacen ruido ninguno, mientras sus labios tiemblan. Sus labios son azules, como si estuviera congelada, y están todos cuartiados. Su camisón blanco es super ancho y su cabello carmelita le cae todo revuelto por la espalda._

_No detiene su paso, se acerca cada vez más con su pesado caminar, y entonces grita. Grita lo más alto que puede, haciendo que mi corazón palpite precipitadamente. Comienzo a retroceder y ella aumenta el suyo. Siento la sangre bombear mi cuerpo y me quedo petrificada. No puedo mover mi cuerpo. Los gritos de ella no se detienen y sus ojeras se le marcan mucho más._

_Lloro y lloro. No lo puedo parar, y entonces soy yo la que grito presa del miedo._

* * *

Paro de leer al darme cuanta de que estoy llorando a mares. Estoy desesperada. Ella puede acabar conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me desespero y rompo el papel hasta hacerlo trizas. Pero un grito hace que me detenga en seco. Pienso y analizo:

...grito...al otro lado de el pasillo...Endymión...

Algo hace clic en mi cabeza. Salgo corriendo estrepitosamente del cuarto y llego al otro lado del pasillo. Abro abruptamente la puerta del cuarto de mi niño pero está vacía. Eso hace que el miedo crezca mucho más. Syl le hizo daño...le hizo daño...le hizo daño...

Antes de seguir pensando cosas que no se, bajé las escaleras y tropecé varias veces con los escalones, pero eso no hace que me detenga. Delante de mí tengo a Endymión, sentado con su oso entre las piernas, al lado de Darien mientras miran la televisión. Endy se percata de mi precensia y va corriendo hasta mi.

**Endy:** ¡Sere mira!¡la tele funciona!- grita abrazando mis piernas- y me encontrado a este señor super chulo!- grita emocionado, nunca antes lo había visto tan suelto delante de un extraño- ¡dice que puede hablar 5 idiomas!

Me agaché delante de él y lo abracé sin importarme el mostrarme débil delante de Darien.

**Endy:** sere-san ¿estás bien?

**Sere:** si, cariño. Estoy bien.

Me suelto de él y este se va corriendo para sentarse en el piso para continuar viendo los dibujos animados. Sonrío a Darien y él se levanta de donde estaba sentado comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba yo.

**Darien:** ¿estas bien?

**Sere:** si...-apenas y fue un susurro.

No aguanté más y le abracé. ¡Cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo! Pero este no era como los otros abrazos. EL aroma de Darien me embriagada, me hace alejarme de todo lo que me rodea, me da fuerzas. Tal y como describí en el libro. Las piernas me flaquearon y él me cargó para llevarme a mi habitación. Yo no me despegué de él en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, me arreguindé de su nuca y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Todo él era increíble. Comencé a llorar cuando entró a mi habitación, ya no podía aguantar más. No sabía como diablos iba a lograr que la niña mos dejara en paz. Me sentía frustrada.

Me recostó sobre la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Hacía un frio descomunal y comencé a temblar.

**Darien:** ¿has averiguado algo?- preguntó acariciándome mi pelo.

**Sere:** ...no...-ni yo misma me escuché, pero al parecer el leyó mis labios. Me pasó una mano por mi frente y sentí su tacto más caliente de lo normal.

**Darien:** estás ardiendo...

**Sere:** solo tengo fiebre. Al parecer la lluvia no me vino muy bien.

**Darien:** ¿qué tengo que hacer?- se le veía casi tan frustrado como yo. Con el seño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

**Sere:** baja dile a Endymión que llame a un doctor. Aquí tengo varios amigos doctores y el niño se sabe alguno de sus números. Se llevan muy bien...-hice el amago de sonreír, pero al parecer solo me salió una mueca.

**Darien:** volveré ahora...- me besó la frento y salió casi volando por la puerta. Ese acto me dejó estupefacta. Hace años que nadie hacía eso conmigo y a él le salió tan natural que quedé impactada.

Me senté un poco para quitarme la blusa y quedar en mi sujetador negro. Debía estar ardiendo, mi cuerpo destilaba tanto vapor que casi me ahogaba. Mi pecho tenía muchas manchas coloradas, al igual que mis brazos. Me quité el pelo de la cara y me recosté. Me sentía muy agotada. Casi no me podía mover y ya mis pulmones me estaban doliendo por el poco aire que podía respirar.

Entonces la ví...

Era ella, era Syl. Estaba parada a el lado mío, mirándome con esos ojos blancos como la cal, mientras una sonrisa oscurecía sus fracciones. Comencé a hiperventilar y abrí los ojos demensuradamente. Levantó su mano derecha y vi que en ella llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado. También ví como su bata blanca se manchaba de sangre. Al parecer se lo había clavado ella primero. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba en ese momento.

**Sere:** S-Syl...

Frunció el seño. Y ví que, el que yo aya mencionado su nombre, no le agradó para acercó más a mi y yo comencé a temblar mucho más. Llegó a la altura de mi cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos. Lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue:

**Syl:** Darien en mío...

Entonces levanta el cuchillo con las dos manos y lo baja con fuerza.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras n.n!**

**IceQueenBarbarien: Ohayo! seeee. Las palabras: madre, internet, tiempo. No hacen una buena convinación en una oración. jajajaja. Gracias por esperar hasta este capi! n.n!**

**Gelygirl: ¡Hello! Besos y abrazos! Perdón por la demora T.T. Jajaja. Cuidate mucho.**

**Yesqui2000: Hola! Perdón por la demora!Besos y cuidate!**

* * *

_**En la capítulo anterior:**_

_Frunció el seño. Y ví que, el que yo aya mencionado su nombre, no le agradó porque acercó más a mi y yo comencé a temblar mucho más. Llegó a la altura de mi cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos. Lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue:_

_**Syl:** Darien en mío..._

_Entonces levanta el cuchillo con las dos manos y lo baja con fuerza._

* * *

Estaba paralizada. Sabía que estaba inconciente, y por mucho que quiciera salir de allí, mi mente se resistía a entrar en la realidad. Tenía miedo. El miedo no me permitía moverme. Me sentía desconectada de mi cuerpo. Hasta que lo entendí todo.

Estaba muerta.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Pero...¿no debería estar en el cielo o en el infierno? Pobre de Endymión.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿qué sería de Endy? Solo otra vez. ¿Quién cuidaría de él?

**?:** ..._Serena_...

Esa voz. La voz de mis sueños: la voz de Darien. Esa voz que me hacía estremecerme aún incluso en la inconciencia. De pronto me sentí dueña de mi cuerpo otra vez.

Comencé a abrir los párpados, poco a poco, hasta que los tuve completamente abiertos. Todo estaba iluminado, así que pude descifrar sin ningún problema el rostro de mi amado. ¡Un Momento! ¿¡Mi Amado?! se notaba que todavía estaba media inconciente.

**Darien:** Serena...despierta, cariño...-esa palabra me hizo derretirme. No sabía por qué, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa.

**Endy:** ...¿mami?...

Oh-Por-Dios. ¿mi pequeño me acababa de llamar mami? Literalmente me rompí en pedazos. Estaba muerta, por supuesto que estaba muerta, y definitivamente no quería volver a vivir. Antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando a mares. Continuos sollozos salían de garganta.

**?:** ¿estás bien? ¿me puedes escuchar?-no sabía de quié era esa voz. Mire hacia mi derecha y mi a un hombre un poco mayor vestido de blanco...¿un ángel?

**Sere:** ...est-estoy...¿estoy muerta?

**Darien sonrió:** no, cariño. Estás bien, ya estás bien. Solamente te desmayaste- me besó la mejilla. Ese gento hizo que algo en mi estómago cosquilleara. Era como estar en casa otra vez.

**Doc:** Serena. Yo soy el doctor Daniel. Soy amigo de Jack, tu amigo pero él no pudo venir cuando lo llamaron. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

**Sere:** ¿no estoy muerta?- Darien negó sonriendo todavía- oh por Dios...

Y rompí a llorar. Syl estaba jugando conmigo. Sin quería que le tuviera tanto miedo que decidiera alejarme de Darien. Pero ni aunque quiciera me apartaría de él. Ya no podía. Como describí en mi libro: Darien era mi mundo y ni Syl ni nadie me apartaría de él.

Endymión se lanzó a abrazarme. Sus diminutos bracitos se enroscaron detrás de mi nuca y me aferré a él.

**Doc:** será mejor que los deje solos. Ella parece estar mejor. Ya no está tan pálida y ya no suda frío. Si se vuelve a sentir mal no duden en llamarme. Adiós- y se marchó.

Darien se recostó a mi lado en la cama y nos abrazó a Endy y a mí. Comenzó a susurrarme palabras dulces para que me calmara, y en menos de un minuto había dejado de llorar.

**Sere:** ¿me has llamado mamá?- le pregunté a mi niño limpiándome las lágrimas y medio sonriendo.

Endy se sonrojó y asintió.

**Endy:** ¿no te puedo llamar así? si quieres te puedo seguir llamando Sere-san. Si no quieres que te llame mami pu-puedo-

**Sere:** tranquilo cielo. No sabes cuanto me alegra el que me digas así, cariño.

Le besé la cabeza y Endy se acurrucó en mi regazo sonriendo. Darien comenzó a tararear una nana y en pocos instantes el pequeño quedó dormido. Lo dejamos recostado en la cama, lo tapé un poco, le volví a besar el tope de su cabeza y salí de la habitación con ayuda de Darien. Mis piernas estaban un poco las escaleras y entre sollozos le expliqué Darien.

**Darien:** te prometo que todo irá bien, preciosa. No dejaré que te haga daño- me apretó contra su fornido torso y escondí mi rostro en él.

**Sere:** no me dejes sola otra vez. Por favor...no me dejes sola otra vez.

**Darien:** lo prometo...

Nos acostamos en el gran zofá, aún abrazados. Levanté mi rostro, y vi que el de Darien estaba demasiado cerca del mío. No contuve el impulso de besarlo, ya no podía esconder más la enorme atracción que sentía por Darien. Él se sorprendió por mi acción, pero de inmediato correspondió. Primero con timidez, pero mientras que más tiempo pasaba más era el apetito entre nosotros. Después de unos minutos nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

**Darien:** te amo...

**Sere:** te amo...

Ya no lo podía negar. Darien me gustaba, y mucho. Y yo también le gustaba a él. Eso más lo de Endy llenaba por completo mi corazón. Me levanté para dirigirme a el baño, ya no podía aguantarme más.

**Darien:** ¿a dónde vas?- se sentó

**Sere:** al baño- hice un movimiento indicando hacia el pasillo donde quedaba el baño.

**Darien:** te acompaño...-se levantó.

**Sere:** ¿perdón?- me giré más. O sea...¿me pensaba acompañar a el baño?

**Darien:** te dije que te acompañaría a todas partes y pienso cumplir con lo que digo al pipe de la letra.

**Sere:** no creo necesario que me acompañes a el baño...

Darien se paró delante de mí y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él y me volvió a besar.

**Darien:** dije que a todas partes.

Rodé los ojos un poco divertida y con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos a el pasillo.

Lo tenía claro: **Yo amaba, amo y amaré a Darien hasta el final de los siglos.**

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Yesqui2000: Siiiiiiiii. Darien, siempre como todo un caballero ^^*. Jajaja. ¡pero las cosas ahora se ponen mucho mejor! Besitos y gracias por seguirme escribiendo!**

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y no me había separado un solo segundo de Darien. Endy se despertó, comió algo y se fue a acostar otra vez. Se le veían los ojitos rojos por el sueño, así que lo dejé descansar. Aunque me extrañaba un poco el que estuviera durmiendo tanto. Luego de un rato, nos sentamos en el gran zofá de la sala a comer. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que le había gustado a Darien como yo cocinaba, yo normalmente no era una gran cocinera, y a la única persona que le gustaba mi comida era a Endy.

Él tenía un brazo por sobre mis hombros y yo un plato de comida entre mis manos mientras pensabamos. ¿en qué? yo en como acabar con Syl. No se lo que pensaba Darien. De vez en cuando le daba una cucharada de comida, y él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Hasta que se acabó y finalizó el juego de alimentarnos.

**Sere:** ¿cómo crees que podremos vencer a Syl?- lo miré y limpié un poco de comida de mi boca con una servilleta para luego hacer lo mismo con él.

**Darien:** como mismo nos creaste...- ¿eso era todo?

**Sere:** ¿y cómo se supone que es eso?- levanté una ceja.

**Darien:** escribe... ¿No estabas a punto de comenzar otro libro?

**Asentí:** estoy escribiendo un nuevo libro que se llama "Suspiros". ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

**Darien:** ¿y habías dejado a Luz, Niebla (sombra) y Oscuridad en suspenso?- volví a asentir- no deberías hacerlo. Todos los libros merecen un final.

**Sere:** me gusta dejar las cosas a la imaginación del lector...

**Darien:** no lo creo correcto- funció el entrecejo- En tu último libro te quedaste por donde mi hermana intentaba matarte. Necesitas seguir escribiendo, para que eso no ocurra. Sabes que nunca permitiré que ella te haga daño. Pero solo tu puedes decidir si quieres que yo te proteja o si quieres que ella gane.

**Sere:** no dejaré que nos haga daño.

**Darien sonrió:** eso está mej-

**Endy:** ¿mami?

La voz de mi pequeño le interrumpió. Me giré nada más escuché la palabra "mami". Esa tierna palabrita me desarmaba, y no pude evitar plasmas una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Inmediatamente borré esa sonrisa.

**Endy:** mami, ayúdame...

Syl tenía agarrado a Endy. Lo tenía tomado de un hombro de su pullover, y aunque el pequeño forcejeara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. Endymión lloraba y lloraba, pero tal y como en el libro: _"nada, absolutamente nada, podía ablandar el corazón de hielo de Syl"_

Me levanté de un salto y Darien junto conmigo.

**Sere:** ¡suéltalo!- gruñí.

**Syl:** no. Sé que Darien te dijo como vencerme, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

Syl dirigió la mirada hacia Endymión y Darien aprovechó esto para susurrarme a el oído disimuladamente.

**Darien:** escribe lo que quieres que suceda en una hoja. Yo la entretendré mientras lo haces.

**Sere:** no pienso dejar a mi niño solo con eso.

**Darien:** hazlo si no quieres que ella acabe con él.

Esa simple oración me hizo ponerme en marcha. Darien corrió hasta donde estaba Syl para distraerla y yo corrí escaleras arriba. Syl se dió cuenta de esto y gritó volteándose hacia donde yo estaba. De su grito salieron hondas sonoras que hicieron que la escalera se partiera por unas partes. Un palo de un escalón se levantó y se encajó en mi muslo mientras que yo intentaba subir. Me giré un poco hacia atrás y vi que Endy había perdido el conocimiento. Eso no eran cosas que un niño aguantara y el que perdiera el conocimiento era lo mejor.

Syl se iba a abalanzar hacia la escalera pero Darien la detuvo. En la mano de ella apareció una larga y filosa espada, al igual que en la mano de Darien, y comenzaron a luchar. Con mi pierna sangrante, caminé a tropizones hasta mi cuarto. Cogí un trozo de papel y una pluma y arriba escribí: "Capítulo 1". Corrí como pude hasta llegar a la escalera otra vez. El papel ya estaba un poco manchado de sangre, pero después de todo era papel. Caí de bruces contra el suelo antes de llegar la escalera y me dí un segundo para ver como iban y si Darien o Endy tenía alguna leción.

Mi niño estaba bien. Pero Darien tenía una herida en el pecho. Eso me asustó y comencé a escribir.

"_Lu__chaban. No paraban. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas al blandirce. Yo estaba inmóvil, mi pierna de dolía a horrores, pero no podía descuidarme de lo que pasaba. Mis ojos se sentían muy pesados. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, pero no podía dejar que eso me venciera. En la palma de mis manos estaban las vidas de las personas que más amaba en la tierra. Darien y mi hijo. _

_A pesar del dolor, el olor a sangre y la pelea que me rodeaba, tenía que concentrarme para poder ganar, para poder ser libre. Entonces a Syl se le comenzaron a agotar las"_

**Syl:** ¡Aaaaaaaah!- el grito de Syl me hizo desconcentrarme- ¡No dejaré que ganes! ¡Darien es mío!- no pude escribir, porque la espada de Syl había traspasado mi espalda.

**Sere:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- me moría, y esta vez si era sierto. Sentía la sangre empaparme.

**Syl:** te dije que no te dejaría ganar estúpida. Darien-es-mío- se levantó dejándome su espada incrustada en mi espalda y se dirigió a Darien, que estaba al pie de la escalera- Darien, ya no abrá nada que nos separe.

**Darien:** estás loca. Somos hermanos.

**Syl:** ¿y...?- mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

Se volvió a acercar a mi y me empujó más fuertemente la espada. Sentí unos pasos correr por la escalera y después escuché el golpe de la chica al rodar por las estas. Darien se agachó a mi lado con la cara de suma preocupación y con lágrimas contenidas en sus hermosos ojos.

**Darien:** serena, cariño...tienes que terminar para que todos podamos vivir...tienes que ganar.

Apreté la pluma que estaba entre mis dedos y, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a escribir.

_" a pesar de todo, Syl se debilitaba. Su propio odio la consumía, hasta dejarla fuera de si"_

Syl se recuperó demasiado rápido para mi gusto y subió los escalones a todo correr. De un golpe empujó a Darien contra la pared y me aplastó la muñeca con su pie, partiéndome la muñeca. Me armé de valor (que no sabía de donde lo había sacado) y escibí mis últimas líneas.

"_Ella perdió, nosotros ganamos"_

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta le final de esta historia!**

**Besos y muchos abrazos.**

**Yesqui2000: ¡Gracias por leer! y po comentar, claro. Besitos y espero que te aya gustado.**

**Gelygirl: ¡Hola! pues, mira. Ella los creó escribiendo, pues los eliminó igual. Ya verás lo que sucede jajajaaja. Abrazos y mil gracias por leer! ^^.**

* * *

_"Capítulo Final"_

_"Luego de que la escribí la última frase en la hoja de papel, perdí el conosimiento con un solo y agradable pensamiento: habíamos ganado. En el mundo de la inconciencia no paraba de dar brincos de alegría, literalmente. Me sentía feliz. Syl se había ido para siempre. De un momento a otro comencé a tener conciencia otra vez. Abrí los ojos muy lentamente y dejé que mis pupilas se adaptaran a mi alrededor._

_Estaba sobre algo suave: una cama. Me intenté incorporar, pero una punzada me hizo caer de espaldas. Vi que solo estaba en ropa interior, con un inmeso vendaje un mi abdomen y una lijera sábana que me cubría hasta mi cadera. Me sentía un poco incómoda, por lo que intenté acomodarme, pero solo pude dar un gemido cuando otra punzada me asaltó. Por Dios. Pero en realidad no tenía de que quejarme. Todo estaba bien. Mi pequeño estaba bien, y Darien estaba conmigo._

_¡Oh, no!_

_Yo no había escrito en el papel que Darien se quedaría conmigo. ¡Qué estúpida!_

_Sere: D-darien...-gemí._

_Nadie me contestó. Comencé a llorar en silencio y a cada sollozo me dolía más la herida. Estiré el brazo por encima de una mesita de noche, y dí con un bolígrafo. Seguí buscando a tiendas un papel, pero no lo encontré. Me desesperaba a cada segundo. A cada minuto que pasaba el hecho de que Darien regresara se volvía más difícil. Giré varias veces mi cabeza y dí con la nota ensangrentada en la que escribí nuestro triunfo, pero el papel estaba en la mesa del otro lado de la cama y me quedaba un poco lejos. Entre suspiros y mordidas en mi labio inferios, logré alcansar la bendita hoja. Con Letras temblorosas y casi inexistentes escribí:_

_"Y Darien y yo vivimos juntos para siempre. Nadie nunca más nos pudo separar"_

_Suspiré otra vez y solté la pluma, que rodó hasta caer de la cama. Esperé hasta que mi amado apareciera a mi lado. Pasó un minuto, dos, tres, media hora, una hora...y nada. Lloré. Lloré por estúpida y tonta. Había perdido a el hombre de mi vida. Él ya nunca regresaría, y yo me quedaría sola. A Endymión se le olvidaría todo ese incidente dentro de un tiempo. Lo vería todo como una fea pesadilla. Pero mi destrozado corazón no lo olvidaría ni después de muerta._

_Sere: por favor...vuelve...por favor...no me dejes...- mi llanto ya era más bien una súplica. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza._

_Darien: nunca te dejaré...-habló la voz de Darien muy cerca de mi oido. Abrí los ojos subitamente y sonreí mientras más lágrimas desendían por mis mejillas._

_Sere: volviste..._

_Darien: siempre...-me besó la frente y me abrazó con mucho cuidado._

_Sere: prométeme que no te irás otra vez..._

_Darien: solo si tu quieres_

_Sere: pues entonces prepárate. Porque vivirás siempre conmigo- lo besé._

_Darien: nada me aría más feliz._

_Protesté cuando me volvió a abrazar por mi herida. Él se disculpó y me volvió a rocostar. Era feliz...más que feliz._

_Daniel vino varias veces para cambiarme el vendaje y curarme. La herida no había sido tan grande (lo cual era bastante esante extraño. Pero al parecer, como soy la escritora del libro y al final puse que ganamos, no podía aver muerto). Ni Darien ni Endymión se separaron un solo minuto de mí. Me sentía muy mimada y malcriada. Pero sobre todo feliz. Al fin la Niebla se había divisado. Todo estaba en orden._

_Todo estaba como debía estar_

_Final del Cuarto Libro"_

**Darien:** ¿serena?- me interrumpió la voz de Darien, mi ahora esposo.

**Sere:** dime, cariño-repondí alzando un poco la vista.

**Darien:** ¿qué haces cielo?- se acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

**Sere:** estaba releyendo el último libro, "Suspiros".

**Darien:** bueno, bueno. Vamos, que tenemos que recoger a Endy de la escuela y se molestará si llegamos tarde.

Si. Como decía el libro: era feliz.


End file.
